Conturbatio
by Aoyama Flory
Summary: Aturan yang tidak diketahui oleh EXO Hunter. Akhirnya diketahui oleh Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol musuhnya. Membuat kekacauan sebelum Kyonggi datang. Akankah Tao berhasil mencegah takdir mereka berdua yang mengenaskan. This is ChanBaek Fanfiction!
1. Teaser

**Conturbatio – BaekYeol **

**Summary**

Aturan yang tidak diketahui oleh EXO Hunter. Akhirnya diketahui oleh Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol musuhnya. Akankah Tao berhasil mencegah takdir mereka berdua yang mengenaskan. This is ChanBaek Fanfiction!

**Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

**Cast**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast**** : **

Huang Zi Tao as Baekhyun's Friend

Wu Yi Fan

Do Kyungsoo as D.O

Mrs Byun as Baekhyun's Mother

Hitomi as Baekhyun's Friend

**Pairings :** BaekYeol, TaoRis.

**Genre**

Fantasy, Angst

**Rating**

Crossover : Screenplays/Puella Magi Madoka Magica

**Rat****e**

T

**Warning**

Yaoi, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan Sb.

**Disclaimer **

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

'Baekhyun, let's make contract with me! Anything you want, even if it is a miracle, I can grant it!.'

'Jika kau menjadi seorang EXO Hunter tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Itu artinya kau menyerahkan segalanya demi 1 harapan'

'Gunakanlah satu harapan itu untuk menolong orang yang kalian sayangi'

'Jika itu yang harus aku lakukan. Maka aku akan menerimanya.'

.

.

.

"Aku ingin agar ibuku sehat seperti sedia kala."

"Baiklah jika itu harapanmu"

.

"Selamat nyonya Byun anda sudah sehat sekarang"

.

.

'_Kenapa mimpi itu terasa nyata'_

"Kau menguntit"

"Kau membuat kontrak dengannya?"

"Aku ingin ibuku sembuh"

"Akhirnya kita bertemu Baekhyun"

.

.

.

"KAU MEMANFAATKAN PERASAAN DAN JIWA MANUSIA UNTUK DIRIMU SENDIRI"

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku. Bukankah kau tahu aku tidak bisa mati"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kau mati meski aku tahu kau tidak bisa mati"

"Hentikan semua ini tuan Huang"

.

"Aku bisa membagikan setengah wilayahku padamu Chanyeol"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kemampuannya saja."

.

"Dasar keras kepala!"

"Ini, sebagai tanda terimakasihku"

"Aku tidak memerlukannya. Kau lebih memerlukannya."

"Bisakah kita berteman?"

'Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang. Apa aku jatuh cinta padamu Chanyeol?'

.

"Ingat, Peraturan ketiga jangan Berpacaran dengan sesame EXO Hunter atau kau akan mati"

'Aku sudah tak tahan lagi'

.

"Saranghae Park Chanyeol"

.

.

'Bisakah kamu temui aku di persimpangan sekarang? Aku akan mengembalikan jiwa Baekhyun. Ingat jangan ajak Kris. Kau harus datang sendiri'

"Baekhyun ini aku Tao sahabatmu" ~Tao~

'_This might make people think that I am a fool, but I... I absolutely do not want to give up, until we know for sure that __he__ can't be saved.__'_

.

.

"'Seorang lelaki harus bertanggung jawab atas hal yang diperbuatnya. Karena itu biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas hal yang aku perbuat.'

'Maaf aku terlalu egois lidahku terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan 'nado saranghe' Mungkin jika aku mengucapkannya kita bisa menjadi monster bersama. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Baekhyun'

'Nado Saranghae Baekhyun'

**TBC/END**

**Thanks special buat yang udah beri semangat ke Flory buat nulis FF. Repost dari FF And I'm Home. Ada banyak perubahan dari cast sampai alurnya *buat yang pernah baca. Jangan lupa review atau like/favorite cerita ini jika kalian menyukainya. **


	2. New EXO Hunter (Light)

**Conturbatio – BaekYeol **

**Summary**

Aturan yang tidak diketahui oleh EXO Hunter. Akhirnya diketahui oleh Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol musuhnya. Akankah Tao berhasil mencegah takdir mereka berdua yang mengenaskan. This is ChanBaek Fanfiction!

**Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

**Cast**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast**** : **

Huang Zi Tao as Baekhyun's Friend

Wu Yi Fan

Do Kyungsoo as D.O

Mrs Byun as Baekhyun's Mother

Hitomi as Baekhyun's Friend

**Pairings :** BaekYeol, TaoRis.

**Genre**

Fantasy, Angst

**Rating**

Crossover : Screenplays/Puella Magi Madoka Magica

**Rat****e**

T

**Warning**

Yaoi, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan Sb.

**Disclaimer **

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

* * *

**EXO Hunter**

**Pemuda yang terlahir dari harapan dan menyebarkan harapan pada manusia. Melindungi manusia dari penyihir dengan cara membunuh penyihir.**

**Soul Gem**

**Batu yang terlahir dari perjanjian antara pemuda dan Incubator. Sumber kekuatan mistik juga sebagai tanda bukti jika dia sudah menjadi EXO Hunter. **

**Grief Seed**

**Benda yang dihasilkan pada saat kelahiran penyihir. Sumber energy dari Incubator, dan sumber energy bagi Soul Gem. **

**Penyihir**

**Makhluk yang terlahir dari kutukan. Menyebarkan keputusasaan kepada manusia. Kemarahan, kecemburuan, keegoisan dan kebencian itulah yang mereka sebarkan. Mereka memiliki pembatas sihir sehingga tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia biasa. **

**Aturan**

**Beberapa aturan yang harus EXO Hunter's di taati :**

**1. Jaga Soul Gem **

**2. Tidak boleh memberitahu orang lain termasuk keluarga bahwa kalian adalah EXO Hunter**

**3. Tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan sesama EXO Hunter** **dapat membuat Soul Gem menjadi hitam dan ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu maka Soul Gem akan pecah mungkin juga bisa menjadi penyihir. **

* * *

**Tao **

Salah satu EXO Hunter's dengan senjata api dan peledak membuatnya disegani oleh banyak EXO Hunter.

**Kris**

Dia EXO Hunter's terkuat di seoul dan satu-satunya yang dapat mengalahkan Timing. Salah satu orang yang ingin dilindungi Tao meskipun ia dingin.

**Kyonggi**

Penyhir terkuat. Nama aslinya tidak di ketahui namun EXO Hunter's sering menyebutnya Kyonggi karena dia hanya datang di waktu dan kota tertentu.

**Suho **

Dewasa, baik, dan tampan siapa yang tidak meyukai Suho. Namun di balik itu semua Suho dia kurang respect kepada EXO Hunter's lain. Ia mati saat melawan Charlotte.

**Baekhyun**

Sahabat Tao, memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan Chanyeol. Kekuatannya adalah cahaya.

**Chanyeol**

Hubungan yang tidak baik antara dia, Suho, terutama Baekhyun membuat dia malas bersahabat dengan ke-4 orang yang di sebutkan diatas.

**D.O **

Incubator yang hidupnya abadi. Merekalah pencetus EXO Hunter's. Namun sayang ia tidak memiliki perasaan.

**Kai **

EXO Hunters yang mencintai D.O. Dan menghalalkan segala cara agar mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.

* * *

_Sebelumnya di EXO Hunter Series_

Tao adalah murid baru di SM High School. Dia berteman dengan Baekhyun dan Kris. Kris adalah salah satu EXO Hunter yang sangat dingin. Suatu hari Baekhyun ditawari untuk menjadi EXO Hunter namun Tao menembaki D.O hingga terluka lalu pingsan.

Baekhyun langsung menyerang Tao dengan alat pemadam pemadam kebakaran lalu menggendong D.O dan berlari menjauh dari Tao. Ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Tao. Tanpa sengaja ia dan D.O memasuki Portal Monster namun ia diselamatkan oleh Seniornya di sekolah sekaligus EXO Hunter bernama Suho.

Suho adalah guru bagi EXO Hunter. Ia menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui tentang EXO Hunter kepada Baekhyun. Tao menganggap Suho menghasut Baekhyun untuk menjadi EXO Hunter tanpa menjelaskan seberapa bahayanya itu. Suho juga menganggap Tao sebagai penghalang hak seseorang untuk menjadi EXO Hunter.

Suho dekat dengan Baekhyun dan D.O. Menganggap Kris dan Tao sebagai EXO Hunter yang hanya menginginkan hadiah dari 'Penyihir'.

Baekhyun dan Suho berburu penyihir. Bermodalkan tongkat kasti yang dibawa Baekhyun ikut membantu Suho walaupun belum menjadi EXO Hunter. Suho menjelaskan alasannya menjadi EXO Hunter sesudah mengalahkan penyihir. Dan menyuruh Baekhyun agar membuat harapan untuk menolong orang yang dicintai.

Di lain tempat D.O berlari menghindari Kai yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Namun ia terperangkap dalam jebakan Kai. Saat bibir mereka hampir bertautan tiba-tiba Kris datang dan mengatakan bahwa cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. D.O pun pergi melarikan diri. Lalu Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya 'Apapun yang kau lakukan semuanya akan sia-sia karena ia tidak punya perasaan'. Namun Kai malah meremehkan omongan Kris dan menjawab 'Aku tak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun'

Keesokkan harinya, Suho pulang sekolah bersama dengan Baekhyun dan menemukan Portal Penyihir. Di portal ada Tao yang sedang berburu penyihir. Suho curiga bahwa Tao memiliki rencana untuk mencegah Baekhyun menjadi EXO Hunter dan mengikatnya dengan Tali.

Saat berjalan di portal Suho berkata bahwa ia baru merasa senang saat berperang dan berterimakasih pada Baekhyun karena sudah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

Bertemulah mereka dengan penyihir bernama Charlotte Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik batu. Suho dengan percaya diri berhasil mengalahkan semua pelayan-pelayannya namun sayang saat akan mengalahkan Charlotte ternyata keluar seseuatu yang tak terduga. Suho kaget dan tak bisa menghindar. Penyihir itu pun memenggal kepala Suho lalu melahapnya. D.O menyuruh Baekhyun membuat harapan agar dapat menyelamatkan diri.

Tao terikat oleh tali namun tali itu putus dengan sendirinya dan Tao yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Suho. Dan benar saja ia menemukan Soul Gem Suho pecah dan bercak darah. Tao pun segera mengalahkan penyihir dan membawa Baekhyun pergi tak lupa mengambil Grief Seed untuk memurnikan Soul Gemnya.

Baekhyun menyuruh Tao tidak menggunakan Grief Seed. Karena menggap itu milik Suho. Tao tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dia tahu Baekhyun dalam keadaan terguncang. Dan memilih menuruti apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Tao menangis di apartemennya ia menangis karena Suho pergi dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Ia benar-benar marah dan berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menjadi EXO Hunter bagaimanapun caranya. Baginya cukup Kris, Chanyeol, dan dia yang menjadi EXO Hunter dan kekuatan itu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan Kyonggi yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

(Credens Justitiam)

* * *

Hari ini seperti biasa Baekhyun pergi kerumah sakit tempat dimana ibunya dirawat. Ibunya mengalami sebuah penyakit yang tak diketahui. Dan hingga hari ini belum ada obatnya. Berbeda hari ini ia tidak ditemani oleh Tao.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di kamar VIP yang ditempati ibunya dilihatnya kondisi ibunya yang semakin memburuk tubuhnya kurus dengan bibir yang pucat. Namun ia sangat terkejut ketika ibunya mengambil sebuah pisau dan didekatkan ke urat nadi tangannya. "JANGAN" Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari dan mengambil pisau itu. Keduanya terisak "Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja?" Kata ibunya. "Tentu saja…. Karena aku sayang eomma" Jawab Baekhyun dengan airmata yang mengalir jelas. Mendengar anaknya berucap seperti itu ia terharu. Ia merasa sangat egois pada anak tunggalnya ini, ia merasa bahwa penyakit ini telah membuatnya se-egois ini.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat ucapan D.O 'Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan apapun, bahkan sekalipun hal itu tidak mungkin aku akan mengabulkannya asal kau membuat kontrak denganku'

**Baekhyun POV**

Apa aku harus membuat kontrak dengannya? Apa dengan itu ibuku bisa sembuh? 'Jika kau menjadi seorang EXO Hunter tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Itu artinya kau menyerahkan segalanya demi 1 harapan' Aish kenapa aku teringat kata-kata Tao.

'Gunakanlah satu harapan itu untuk menolong orang yang kamu sayangi' Jika itu yang harus aku lakukan. Maka aku akan melakukannya.

**Normal POV **

Dan entah ada dimana D.O mengirim pesan telepati ke Baekhyun 'Baekhyun, let's make contract with me! Anything you want, even if it is a miracle, I can grant it!'Temui aku di atap rumah sakit jika kau ingin membuat kontrak denganku'. Baekhyun pun meminta izin pada ibunya. Lalu pergi ke atap dimana D.O menunggunya.

Sampailah ia di atap rumah sakit didepannya tepat seorang lelaki manis menunggunya "Akhirnya kau datang juga Baekhyun" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum licik. "Sekarang apa harapanmu?" Tanyanya. "Aku ingin agar ibuku sehat seperti sedia kala." Jawab Baekhyun. "Baiklah jika itu harapanmu" Kata D.O seraya mengambil aura jiwa dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa didadanya setelah melihat aura jiwanya ia memegangnya dan…

_'Sring'_

Cahaya mendorongnya membuat Baekhyun jatuh. Sedangkan D.O yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum santai. Ya, D.O memang sudah terbiasa melihat 'adegan' ini setiap kali pemuda membuat kontrak dengannya.

_Keesokkan harinya _

Seorang berjubah putih sangat senang hari ini. Seorang pasiennya yang sakit keras telah sembuh. Dan hari ini sudah diperbolehkan pulang. "Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat Mrs. Byun" Ucap dokter. Baekhyun yang ada disamping dokter membungkukan badannya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

_'Hah, aku senang ibuku sudah sehat seperti sedia kala. Yah, mungkin ini akan mengorbankan jiwaku tapi tak apa selama ibuku bahagia aku juga akan bahagia' (Baekhyun)_

* * *

**TBC**

**Ada yang pernah baca FF ini? Maaf ya Author delete soalnya ada beberapa yang Author ubah. Dari character sampai ke alurnya ada perombakan sedikit diantaranya Luhan sama Sehun gak ada di FF ini. Sorry buat HunHan Shipper. Semoga yang ini jauh lebih baik. Review/Comment.**

**SeeU – Alone **


End file.
